


I Will Shut That Shit Down

by RickandShane



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickandShane/pseuds/RickandShane
Summary: What if David had been caught by Negan in 7x04?





	

Be careful little girl.

He rip her shirt and Rick call Negan.

David!

Negan walk over with Arat and David tense up.

What the hell are you doing over here? Negan asked with vemon in his voice.

Negan, sir I-- David start to say and Negan cut him off.

You really think I need you to answer that?

I can see that you were being Inappropriate with this girl.

You were being Inappropriate with this girl weren't you?

The Saviors is not like that, I would hate a group that's like that.

Someone in charge, who let a guy touch kids.

Negan pull out a big hunting knife and David starts to cry.

David, Negan said with a smile.

You really crossed the line here.

I'm sorry, sir, David tell him and Enid gasp when Negan stab him in the neck.

You know what, I do not expect your apology.

He yank the knife out of his neck and his body fall to the ground.


End file.
